Everyone Wants a PAYDAY
by Fatal-fame
Summary: When the Anglars were defeated. Fox was left on his own after his team went their separate ways and Star Wolf took the credit. So he did what any kinda fallen hero would do. Start to rob shops. But when a note gives him a chance to be more than a petty thug, he decides "why not?" After all, who doesn't want a PAYDAY? Violence, naughty language, and sexual content probably.
1. New Drive, Crew and Career

**I got really bored when I thought of this.**

 **Fatal-fame does not own Star Fox or PAYDAY. This is for entertainment not for profit.**

Everyone wants a PAYDAY.

Prologue: New Drive, Crew and Career.

He used to be someone.

He was respected, a hero who saved the Lylat system several times over.

Now he was barely acknowledge.

All because of Star Wolf.

They swooped in and "saved" everyone at the last minute from the Anglars.

Even though it was him and Falco who did most of the work.

But the fact was that everyone thought Star Wolf was their new protectors now.

Which meant Star Fox no longer existed.

He supposed he couldn't blame the other members of his team.

Falco started his own mercenary crew with his girlfriend Katt and Dash Bowman, the grandson of Andross.

He was happy for the bird, he did deserve a bit more spotlight than he got.

Slippy married a girl named Amanda, which he felt the little guy deserved.

Peppy was a General, so he knew he couldn't take him from his work.

Then there was the last member, Krystal.

He blamed himself for that one. If he hadn't pushed her away she may of stayed with him.

But now she was part of Star Wolf and hanging off Panther's arm.

Then there was him.

Fox McCloud, leader of Star Fox, son of James McCloud.

And nobody gave a shit.

It was kinda funny, in that soul-crushingly depressing way.

You can save people a billion times over.

And the next week they'll be gaga over the heroes of the week.

But that was all about three months ago.

Now he had a new...career.

It all started when he was walking down a street on a sunny morning.

He was just so tired of it all, it had been two weeks since the Anglar threat had been defeated and he was just tired of it.

He didn't want the fame or the cash, he just wanted someone to go "Hey, Fox and Falco were there too. Don't they deserve a bit of respect?"

But nooo. Star Wolf did everything, Star Wolf were the Heroes, Star Wolf was totally not the guys who had giant bounties on their heads before the invasion.

'I just don't get it.' Fox thought as he walked by the various shops, hands in his pocket and no destination in mind. 'How can these people go from scorn to love like that?'

Everywhere he looked there was Star Wolf merchandise. Everything he heard was about Star Wolf. There was even Star Wolf colognes. (Though that was mostly Panther.)

'We were ten times the heroes they could dream to be.' He thought as he walked into a clothes shop. 'And then again they were barely villains. What type of villain gets stopped every time they try something. It was more like they were there to get their asses kicked.'

'If I was there, no one could have stopped me from beating the '"good guys."'

And that's was probably how that started.

With him robbing the clothes shop he was in.

Honestly it was all kind of a blur until he got home.

He just threw on a racing helmet that they were selling, pulled out his pistol from it's holster and demanded the dog behind the register open the safe.

Which by some strange coincidence she was getting money out of to refill the register.

He quickly shoved all the credits in a duffel bag the shop sold, ran out the door, stole a hoverbike and hightailed it home.

He was glad he was in a civi outfit and that his pistol was hidden.

And there was the fact that nobody recognized him.

When he got home he after ditching the bike. He threw the bag on the couch and shut all the blinds.

When his heart calmed down he started to think about why he did it, is when it started to make sense.

He supposed it could be summed up in one question.

Star Fox were better heroes then Star Wolf.

Could they be better villains?

Fox didn't know about the others, but he was damn sure he could.

At first he was horrified by what he did. He had held a woman at gunpoint and stole, what may have been, all of the credits they had.

He did something completely wrong, completely against the law.

And it was the first time he felt alive in weeks.

The feeling that came with over him as he drew his gun, ran out the door with the credits and made his escape.

It felt like a mission.

Only instead of data or anything else for the army.

This was strictly for him.

And that's when he knew he couldn't turn back.

He got some fur dye, colored himself a nearly blood red, got some gloves, a new helmet, a hoverbike and some bigger guns.

And let himself fall into criminal activity.

It was a fairly standard routine for him. He'd find a place, scout it out, figure out where everything was and how they worked.

Then proceeded to steal as much as he could.

It was around the fifth robbery that he was seen by two officers.

They drew their weapons and threatened to fire unless he put the money down and turned himself in.

Fox just shot them both.

Head shots. Good, clean kills that wouldn't cause too much suffering.

It was a knee-jerk reaction for him.

He was on that "mission" feeling.

And on missions, there would be things that tried to stop you.

And when on a mission, if someone tries to stop you and they have a weapon. You shoot them.

So he shot them.

In all the excitement, the weight of what he'd done hadn't really set until he got back to his place.

He had murdered two people, in what? An urge to feel alive.

The next day that feeling was gone, courtesy of the news.

They said the place was robbed, they gave a description, they talked to the cashier.

But they made no mention of the fallen officers.

They really didn't give a shit.

So neither did Fox.

And thus he continued.

After his twelfth heist he went home and found a note, telling him to head to this neighborhood, find this building and he'd meet a set of "interesting" people.

And now he was here.

'This is the place' Fox thought as he stared up at the building.

It was in a fairly run down part of town, but it wasn't completely falling apart at the seams.

He was suspicious when he found the note in his house, but there was a reason why he was here.

He needed a crew.

He wasn't stupid. Most of the things he had done were because people were watching his back.

And he couldn't become more than a small time criminal by himself.

Jewelry stores, banks, casinos. The big ones, not this petty robbery bullshit.

But he also wanted to become the big man, the one everyone feared and everyone respected.

But not as Fox McCloud.

The Star Fox name, when it used to mean something, was sort of an auto respect thing. With his own deeds helping, of course.

Now he wanted to make a name for himself in the criminal world.

And that's why he needed a crew.

He knew that if he was gonna get to the top he needed...co workers.

Co workers that could hold their own against the cops.

And carry more loot.

Cause that shit was heavy.

And sometimes there was more than he could take.

And he never did like leaving a mission half way done.

So without further thought he went in.

It seemed to be some type of club, if the music and lights were anything to go by.

But he did as the note instructed and went to the back.

A big burly great dane stood in front of the door. Fox flashed him the note, as per instructed. The man proceeded to step aside with a nod.

Fox went in to find three people at a poker table. Taking the last available seat, he surveyed the others.

The first was a huge tosa inu to his left, golden brown fur, brown eyes, a brown hoodie, jeans and a small scar over his eye.

'A military type?' Fox wondered as he observed the guy. The dog's eyes were all over the place, as if expecting an attack.

The next was a cat to his right, black and white fur, red eyes and wearing some low cut clothes that should be illegal. Fox's eyes dipped to her chest, which were very attention worthy.

He was still a guy, after all.

His eyes shot to her face and judging by the smirk she wore, she knew where he was looking.

It was probably a tactic of hers.

The last guy was a monkey who sat across from him.

He was tinkering with some mechanical thing, not really paying attention to anything else.

White fur and a jean jacket covered in grease stains, a one eye was grey, the other blue

After a few seconds the dog grabbed the deck and started to deal.

"Texas hold'em okay." He said, not really asking as he dealt the cards.

Fox just shrugged. The cat nodded. Monkey let out a grunt.

Checking his cards he found he had an eight and jack of spades.

He watched as the blinds were placed and the flop was dealt.

He had a pair of eights.

So he raised a little.

They all matched his bet.

The cat looked confident as the turn was placed, a king of hearts, and proceeded to raise.

Fox called.

The dog folded.

The monkey called.

The river was turned.

Fox had a pair of eights and jacks now.

So he raised.

The cat and monkey called.

They turned their cards.

The cat had three kings.

She slid all the chips to her as the monkey took the deck.

"Nice." A voice spoke out, but not from them.

Fox immediately grabbed his pistol, the cat pulled a knife, the dog had a machete, while the monkey kept working on his thing.

But Fox noticed he was on guard.

"Relax." The voice said. "Check under the table."

The monkey, using a bit of caution, went under the table.

He soon came out with a two way radio.

"Now you probably wonder why you're all here, correct?"

"No shit." The dog replied.

"Well I've been following you all for a long time." The voice from the radio said. "And I know you can all do better."

"Better at what?" The cat asked, suspicion lacing her voice.

"Everything." The voice replied. "But I suppose introductions are in order."

"I am Bain." The radio introduced himself. "I'm a gatekeeper if you will."

"Of what?" The monkey asked.

"Crime net."

That got the monkey's attention.

"Crime net?" He asked looking impressed. "Most of my customers come from there."

"Well, since you seem to know about it, why don't you introduce yourself." Bain replied.

"I sell drills, explosives, anything you need to open things you aren't allowed to be in." The monkey explained. "You tell me what you need open and I can make something that can get through it."

"Nice." Fox complimented. He sometimes couldn't get the safes open, leaving him with a lot less credits.

"No name?" The cat asked as the monkey took the cards.

"Names have a lot of power." The monkey explained as he started to tinker with the machine again after dealing. "I suppose you can call me Venom."

"Whatever works." the dog replied as he picked up his dealt cards. "I guess you can call me Lynx. I move shit."

"Guns and drugs?" Fox asked, he had gone after a couple of smugglers in his time. He picked up his cards, pair of aces, he placed his blind.

"Whatever needs moving." Lynx answered as he called. "I was just the big guy with the big gun."

"I'm Kew." The cat said as the flop turned. "I get into places, I get out of places and I take a bunch of shit with me."

"Cat burglar then." Fox joked as he raised, all he got was dead stares.

"I guess I'm…" Fox stopped.

'Who the hell am I?' Fox wondered

He wasn't Fox at the moment.

He wasn't the leader of Star Fox, nor was he a McCloud

He looked at his card, the aces look back at him.

He didn't know who he was.

But he did know what he was.

"Aces." He replied.

"Not the most original name." Lynx said as he folded.

"It's the one I got, I'm just that good at everything." Aces replied as the turn card flipped onto the table, causing him to raise since it was an ace.

"Well mister everything," Kew said as Venom laid down the turn. "What are your nefarious deeds?"

"I was behind the robberies these past few months." Aces said as he raised at the river, another ace. "I pick a target, I watch the target, learn everything I can, that strike when the credits are good."

"Exactly." Bain spoke up. "You guys could be the perfect crew. The ultimate heisters."

"For the sake of knowing." Lynx said as he leaned back in his chair. "Why exactly do you want a crew, when this is pretty public?"

"Cause most of the people who use Crime Net aren't good enough for what I have in mind." Bain replied. "And I want people to know about us, the people who go "F U" to the justice system."

"So you want us to poster boys for your website." Venom said as he folded, the action was followed by Kew.

"Yes and no, for all intents and purposes the police will only think you are both the planners and the heisters, I will not exist." Bain explained. "And the bigger and more credits we make will attract more people, who will offer bigger and better jobs."

"So how would this work, pay wise?" Aces decided to ask as he took the pot and Kew started to deal.

"We all take twenty percent. That way there's no room for argument." Bain replied.

"I'm in." Aces said as he looked at his cards and folded after putting in the blind, a two and a nine, not worth it.

"Why?" Lynx asked as he raised.

"Cause I want everyone to know how much of a bad motherfucker I am." He answered honestly. "I want to show people most crooks can't even keep up."

"You know what? Fuck it, I'm in." Lynx followed up as he raised on the turn.

"Sounds like fun." Kew said as she folded.

"Could be." Venom agreed. "But how do we go about this?"

"We'll need some symbols." Bain explained. "Something to prove it's us."

"Suits and ties." Kew said after a moment. "We'll be completely well dressed."

"Violence in style." Lynx summed up. "I like it."

"Good, but we need something else." Bain explained. They sat in silence for a moment when an idea came to Aces.

"Masks." Aces murmured. "We'll wear masks that are designed for each of us personally."

"And become the faces everyone knows." Venom continued. "Sounds good."

"And now we need a name." Bain continued. "Something for people to call us."

They all sat in thought, when at the same time they all came to the same idea

"PAYDAY."

 **So that's the end of this, which I have to admit is pretty bad.**

 **I really wanted to do a PAYDAY crossover fic, but I couldn't find another game/anime I liked that I could link it to.**

 **So while playing Star Fox I was like. "Hey, most of commands endings end with Fox alone." And then I read some fanfics that stemmed from those endings and was like "Fuck it, might as well."**

 **And that's how this came to be.**

 **So review and tell me if I should continue.**

 **I also noticed it didn't let me put crime dot net, so just roll with this.**


	2. A Decent Beginning

**Fatal-fame here with a new chapter of Everyone wants a PAYDAY.**

 **So yeah, that's all there is to it.**

 **Fatal-fame does not own Star Fox or PAYDAY, this is purely for entertainment, not for profit.**

Everyone Wants a PAYDAY

Ch.1 A Decent Beginning.

It had been three weeks since they had all met.

And now they were going to put their new working relationship to the test.

The job was simple enough.

It was a jewelry store, not real big, but a good one for a starting crew of heisters.

Aces looked around at the people assembled in the van, as they all made some last minute checks on their equipment.

Even he had to admit he was kind of nervous.

He adjusted his tie as the van moved, hoping the others couldn't see his jitters.

The three weeks weren't spent just twiddling their thumbs.

They trained.

With weapons, equipment and how to react to certain situations.

Aces showed them how to handle weapons, While Bain got them what they felt most comfortable with.

But all weapons they wanted afterwards were to be bought with their own credits.

Aces found he was at his best with single shot rifles, which he knew fit.

Back on ground missions, while he used what best fit the situation. He prefered a reliable rifle.

Just point, click, your dead.

That's why he wanted a Eagle Heavy rifle and a Signature .40 pistol.

Semi big guns with a good amount of power behind them.

Venom went with more rapid fire weapons, as he prefered to stay out of the fight if he could avoid it.

An AMCAR rifle with a SpecOps submachine gun.

Good for just spraying bullets everywhere.

With a URSA knife for the close encounters.

Lynx went for the shotguns.

Aces noted the fact that the big guy went for the stereotypical "Muscle" weapons.

A Predator 12G shotgun with a Interceptor .45.

One for the big guys and the other for when ammo was scarce.

Kew seemed to prefer akimbo pistols.

Given they were easier to hide.

A pair of Chimano 88s with a Gruber Kruz as a side arm.

Perfect if you trying to sneak into places.

With a ursa tanto for silent kills.

You may be wondering. "Why don't they use plasma or laser guns?"

Well, as Bain put it.

Those things are fucking expensive, way more than he was willing to spend at the moment.

So they were stuck with normal bullets.

Still they kill people.

And that's all that really mattered.

Aces considered bringing in a couple of his weapons, but figured it would be for the best for that he didn't do so.

They could be traced back to him.

And he'd rather not let that happen.

This also made sure they all knew how the drill and saws worked, just in case it got jammed and Venom wasn't around to fix it.

Kew showed them EMC jammers, little devices that can disable cameras and cellphones for roughly twenty seconds. Which can give them some time to prepare for police.

Or help them avoid them altogether.

Lynx had an ammo bag, which was pretty self explanatory.

Venom had some trip mines and shape charges, small explosives for safes and doors, if they didn't have time to drill.

And on the off chance he just wanted to blow something up.

Aces had medical supplies.

While he wasn't the most well versed in medicine, he took a course back in his academy days.

Granted he didn't really pay attention, but he had a good enough grasp on how it works.

Which was also the reason he was using first aid kits instead of an actual medical bag.

He'd rather patch up small wounds before going big.

And he could carry more first aid kits, while he could only carry one medical bag.

He was trying to be more of a team player, because that was something he apparently wasn't when he lead Star Fox.

Oh yeah, he was the leader here too.

While Bain made the plan, Aces was the one to figure out how to go about said plan.

The "Mastermind" as they put it.

They had chosen him as he had the most experience with actual heisting.

Because he just ran in guns blazing and ran out with all the loot he could carry.

Cause that's really all of his plans amounted to.

It also may have helped that he let slip that he was still in the army and a high rank officer, no less.

A small lie, but not one that was entirely untrue.

Either way it got him this position in the crew and he was damn sure to live up to the expectations placed on him.

Like when he re-created Star Fox.

Or would it be joined, since Peppy was part of the team back then?

Whatever, that didn't matter right now.

What did matter was the fact that he was about to lead his new crew on their first mission.

One that would be the start of many successful heists.

He stretched the blue latex gloves over his hands and ran his hand on his nano recover device or NRD for short.

The nano recover device was a bracelet that used nanomachines to repair armor after it was damaged.

It took a few seconds after you stop taking fire, but it worked within seconds to completely restore armor to it's non-damaged state.

How Bain got these, he didn't know or ask.

Sometimes it's just better that way.

His suit, a brown that was a few shades darker than his fur before he died it, and tan tie were all the protection he had against whatever tried to kill him.

He was kind of disappointed that it would be getting wrecked, but the NRD should take care of any damages.

Each crew member had been given one, both a suit and a nano recover device.

Lynx was in a darker tan suit with a tie that was the color of darker beach sand.

Kew kept her's completely black, both suit and tie.

Venom's was a darker grey with a silver tie.

Then there were the masks.

He supposed the reason he said that they should wear masks is because he wanted everyone to know who he was.

And since he didn't want anyone to see his real face, this was the next best thing.

And he had to admit, he liked his mask.

It was shaped like a generic fox face, since everyone would know at least that much for certain about him. (The tail was kind of a give away. Which was bullshit considering Venom and Kew could hide theirs in their suits, while Lynx didn't really have one)

But the details were what made it stand out.

The mouth was in a thin line with the corners curling up, although that could only be seen if one was really paying attention. Around the sides of the face were the four card suits, the diamond and heart on his cheeks and the club and spade on the sides of his forehead. The last thing was a big A that the top was stopped at the middle of his forehead, the legs went a little past the curls of his mouth and the line was just below his nose.

It was noticeable, it was unique and it was going to be known.

He'd make sure of it.

Kew's was a cat shaped mask with the mouth curled upwards like a three. Pure white outlined in black, with the eyes having a circle of black outside a circle of white.

She said it was to look like a ghost in the dark and Aces thought it fit the bill.

Venom's monkey mask was a darker shade of white, as if covered in a see through black film. With the three prongs from Venom Prime's symbol upside down in black with a blue outline, with the eyes in between said prongs.

Aces figured he was from Venom and wanted people to know it.

Lynx went with the the Cornerian army logo on his dog mask, which was in an angry snarl. The logo took up nearly the entire mask, just stopping a centimeter before the edges, while the eyes were where the stars were.

Aces guessed Lynx didn't like the army, but didn't want to assume.

Lynx didn't have a problem with Aces military status, so no harm done.

But it did get Aces thinking.

'Maybe if I get another mask I'll put the Star Fox logo on it.' He thought. 'Or maybe a wolf mask with Star Wolf's logo, just to piss them off.'

He patted the mask, hidden under his suit jacket so he could grab it easily, and let out another breath.

"You ready crew?" Bain asked through their ear pieces. They all answered in positively.

They all put on their glasses, that Bain had provided as well.

Apparently they could tell you how much someone has detected you, and alerted you if someone was in the process of noticing you or if they already had.

They also provided how much ammo you had, how many cable ties, how many hostages, mission objectives, the crew's current status and how many deployables you have.

Once again, he didn't ask.

"Alright, a smash and grab." Bain explained. "We need at least three bags to make this worthwhile, but more is always appreciated."

"All right." Venom replied as he loaded his AMCAR.

"And remember the rules, people." Bain reminded them.

The rules were just some guidelines that they were supposed to follow.

1\. There is no reason to hurt civilians.

2\. Do not shake down civilians for their money.

3\. The more civilians they have as hostages, the longer the police response time.

4\. The more civilians they kill, the harder the police will come down on them.

Aces was getting suspicious that Bain liked the civs more than the crew.

The van came to a stop in a alley next to a parking lot. The back doors opened and the crew hopped out.

"All right you know what to do." Aces said quietly. "Kew check around the place and see what we're up against."

"Right." The cat replied as she walked to the side of the building, as she did so the guys leaned on the wall.

"So," Venom started. "You think we'll run into some resistance?"

"Possibly." Aces admitted, he was pretty sure this was going to get a bit of attention.

He wasn't sure about response times, but he would bet they would be fairly quick.

"One guard patrolling the outside." Kew's voice came on the communicators. "Two rooms in the back. The one on the right holds nothing, one on the left has a bunch of necklaces and two civs."

"Any other guards?" Aces asked as he stretched out his paws in anticipation.

"None that I can see." Was Kew's reply.

"Then I want you to kill the guard where no one can see him, then sneak in through the empty room and take the people across the hall hostage." Aces instructed slightly worried.

This may be the first time Kew has killed someone, so he wouldn't know how she'd react.

A couple seconds past before he heard back from Kew.

"Guard dead and hostages secured." Kew told them, to which Aces nodded to himself.

"Alright, break all the cases and take all the necklaces as quietly as you can." Aces told her. "When you're done, I'll send Venom through the window you ran in through. When he's in position, Me and Lynx will head to the front."

"Alright." Was the reply. "Good to go." They heard after a quarter of a minute.

Aces then nodded to Venom, who quickly moved around the building.

"We're ready."

Aces then nodded to Lynx as they both proceeded to the front of the store.

"On three." Aces said as he pulled out his mask.

"One." He put it on.

"Two." He drew his pistol.

"Three!" He shouted as he swapped to his rifle and ran into the store, with Lynx right behind As soon as he did so, blue question marks and orange exclamation points started to appear him.

and fly to different people, with the word detected flashing in front of his face..

"Everyone on the ground! " Aces yelled as he pointed the rifle downwards. Most of them complied with the request.

"Get the fuck down." Lynx shouted after a second, then they both started to tie people up.

"Eight hostages." Bain commented. "Not bad, it'll slow the cops down."

"Grab all the loose shit first." Aces told them. "Then grab the square sets, put em in bags and get them to the van."

With that they all got to work. They smashed all the cases and took everything that didn't need to be in a bag.

"We have everything, start bagging shit." Aces yelled. "And stay the fuck off you phones!"

One dog hey couldn't tie up quickly pulled away from his cell.

"These people just don't fucking LISTEN!" Venom yelled, causing Aces to turn to him.

Turned out he had anger problems.

If he wasn't doing something that occupied him, he would lash out.

It was scary sometimes.

"Hey." Kew called out. "Easy Venom." Kew said as she pulled a bag over her shoulder. Venom took a breath and seemed to calm down.

"Now, Kew and Lynx you move shit to the van. Me and Venom will keep the people under control." Aces commanded to the crew. Lynx and Kew quickly ran out to the front and to the van. After tossing it in They quickly came back for more after grabbing another two bags did Aces notice something.

A orange cell phone icon.

"Aw shit." Venom said as he held up his AMCAR. "This can't be good."

"Throw the bags in the van and get back." Aces quickly yelled. Lynx and Kew did as they were told and were soon back in the store.

"That's enough to make it worthwhile, but you can stay for more." Bain told them.

"All right let's grab the last two and let's get the hell out of here." Aces said as two Police cars pulled out front.

"Too much heat." They heard through their ear pieces. "I gotta split, I'll come back later."

And with that the van left.

"Motherfucker." Kew said after a minute.

"Stand your ground." Aces yelled out as they all took cover. "The only good cop is a dead cop."

"They're coming." Bain told them as all hell broke loose.

Plasma started to fly as blue SWAT started to swarm the store, the crew promptly returned fire.

Aces stood and fired a few rounds from his spot beside the register with Lynx quickly doing the same.

"These bastards have nothing on us." Kew yelled as she fired from both her pistols. Venom quickly got out from behind the necklace case and fired as he ran to the back of the store.

Aces pulled out another clip and topped of his rife as Lynx provided cover. When ready he pulled himself up and started to fire at the police.

"I'm dry!" Lynx yelled as he pulled out his interceptor .45 pistol and put away his Predator 12G.

"Throw down an ammo bag!" Aces shouted as he started to put down a first aid kit.

"I got a first aid kit here!" Aces shouted as he continued to fire a the cops, a couple of helmets flying were the reward of his work.

"Ammo bag deployed!" The dog yelled as he started to take some ammo.

"They're coming through the back." Venom shouted as he started to spray with his AMCAR down the hallway, with him taking a few blasts of plasma.

"The police are freeing civilians right now." Bain told them as the hostage number went from eight to four. "You have to do something about it."

"Kinda busy Bain." Kew shouted as she loaded her Chimanos. As she turned to continue firing, she saw something that made her panic.

"SHIELD!" The cat screamed in panic as the SWAT moved forward.

A Shield is just that, a normal SWAT with a large shield.

What made them bad was the fact that the shield was bullet and plasma proof.

"Fuck." Aces murmured as he pulled out an old favorite of his.

"Grenade!" The vulpine shouted as he lobbed the explosive towards the Shield. A few seconds after it left his hand it exploded.

"Shield gone." Aces yelled excitedly as he watched the the guy go flying. He then pulled up his rifle and started to fire again.

"Alright, I'm back." They heard through their communicators. "Get the fuck over here."

"Vans on the left!" Aces announced as he reloaded.

"Should we go for it?" Lynx asked as he stood and shot two SWAT.

"Wait for it to cool down!" Aces yelled as his suit started to repair itself, He quickly gor up and shot five more SWAT. When he crouched to reload, a first aid symbol with the number thirty in it.

"Venom's been downed." Bain told them as the number started to countdown.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Aces muttered as he got up from his crouch and started to fire at the SWAT as he made his way back.

He saw Venom in the corner of the room by the door, still firing at the SWAT as he laid on the ground.

"Kew, keep us covered!" The vulpine yelled as he pulled out a adrenaline needle.

"On it." The black cat said as she started to fire on the SWAT coming through the door.

"Shit, that hurts." Venom hissed out as Aces plunged the needle into him.

"It's all right, this is nothing." Aces told the monkey as he finished up, he quickly grabbed the monkey and pulled him to his feet.

"Fuck, thanks man." The silver monkey replied as he pulled up his AMCAR. They both nodded at each other and quickly started to fire again.

The fighting raged on for who knows how long, all there they could tell was that bullets and lasers were flying everywhere.

"That could have gone better." Bain told them at one point. "But it definitely could have gone worse. Get back in the game fellas."

"All right." Aces yelled as he prepared to run out the store. "Let's gun it."

They all ran to the door, firing at all the SWAT around them. The van back doors opened as they approached.

Lynx and Kew were the first to get on, going first as they had the bags. Venom was the third on, with Aces following the rear.

As he and Venom grabbed the doors to close them, Aces held up his left hand in a one finger salute.

"You can't stop the PAYDAY gang!" He yelled out. "Motherfuckers!"

The doors slammed close as the van sped away.

It took thirty minutes, but they managed to get to the safe house.

It was an old building, barely on the edge of town. Pretty big, a place where everyone could do their own thing.

They all got out of the van and walked into the safe house as the van sped away to drop off their loot.

The house was… sparse to put it lightly.

More like there was barely enough to consider the house a home.

Most of the chairs were fold out, as were the tables.

Which is why everyone agreed to pitch in at least five percent of their paydays for better stuff.

That was for the main areas for the house, general upkeep and other expenses.

Everyone else's room was their own problem.

Aces took a room on the top floor.

He was going to turn it into an office, one made for a high executive of crime.

Until then, it was a laptop on a fold out table, with an old army bed and sleeping bag.

Kew and Lynx shared the ground floor.

Kew was in a corner in the garage, creating new masks.

She felt it was always good to have options.

Lynx had taken a room on the other side, which they had decided to use as an armoury.

Turns out smugglers had to be able to take guns apart at times, so he knew how to attach mods.

Venom was in the basement so that if anything he worked on exploded, it wouldn't alert the neighbourhood.

He mostly just made the drills more efficient and made explosives.

Shape charges, trip mines, C4 and other things that shouldn't be in the hands of an angry monkey.

But at the moment all that mattered was the fact they had done their first heist.

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

And a start was a reason to have a bit of a party.

It was mostly drinks, pizza and loud music.

The next day was a bit more tame.

Aces relaxed as much as he could on one of the chairs as he watched the news in his room.

"Although the perpetrators made a get away, they will be found." The anchor said as she ended the report.

"Fuckin knew it." Aces said as he leaned back with a sigh.

"Knew what?" Kew asked as she came out of the bathroom, Aces leaned back to look at her.

She was wearing an overly large t shirt. Which Aces didn't complain about.

He was also shirtless, so he couldn't really say anything.

It was just their morning habits.

Aces went without a shirt, Lynx slept till whenever he got up, Kew wore said large t-shirt and didn't wake till she got coffee and Venom…

No one knew exactly what he did.

All they knew was it was probably for the best they didn't go down in the morning.

"Just watched the news report." Aces replied. "They mentioned everything pretty accurately, except for one thing."

"Dare I ask?" Kew questioned., but Aces continued anyway.

"There has been no mention of the cops we killed." Aces he exclaimed in anger. "It's like we didn't kill a couple dozen of em, just robbed a store."

"And this bothers you, why?" Kew asked, mostly to be polite.

"Cause it demeans what I used to do." Aces ranted on. "I fought Andross, the Aparoids, the Anglars. Was it all not worth it?"

"Last time I checked Star Fox stopped the first two." Kew replied. "And Star Wolf stopped the last one. So yeah, there's that."

Kew turned to walk away, but stopped for one last word.

"Unless you've got a big name, no one gives a shit." The black cat spat out. "And even then, it would only be the mercs who got the credit."

As she walked down the stairs, Aces gave one last look at the screen.

"Heh." He laughed. "Not even then."

He was about to start channel flipping, when he heard something pull out front.

The vulpine grabbed both his pistol and his mask. After putting on the mask he made his way down stairs, gun locked and loaded.

He quickly hide behind a wall in the garage. Where he saw Kew also hidden by the van, mask and chimanos in hand on of course.

He held up three fingers, which he slowly started to put down. When he got to the last one they both flipped around the corners, guns aimed to kill.

"Whoa!?" The getaway driver said as the mask killers came into view. "I just came to drop off your payday."

Aces gestured at Kew, who quickly moved to open the van. After searching the inside she gave him a nod.

"Sorry about that." Aces said after he lowered his gun. "Can't be too careful."

"Whatever." The man replied as he got in the van after the money was taken out. "I gotta go, later."

With that he drove off.

Kew and Aces stared as the van drove off in silence.

"The hell is his name?" Aces asked no one. Kew just shrugged in return. They both carried the boxes into the main area.

"PAYDAY'S HERE!" Aces yelled as loud as he could. A minute later Venom came up from the basement as Lynx walked out of his room.

"About fuckin time." Lynx mumbled as they all took their shares.

"Thirty five thousand each." Aces counted. "Not bad."

And he meant it. When he was just holding stores up he was lucky to get a thousand.

"And ten bucks." Venom said he threw one thousand and seven hundred and fifty credits in the "Better furniture fund" box.

"Not enough to buy new weapons, though." Lynx growled out.

"In time man." Aces said as they all added to the box. "In time."

The phone started to ring, to which Aces picked it up and put on speaker.

"Hey guys." They heard Bain from the other side. "I hope you are happy with your payday."

"It's alright." Kew said as she put her money back in the box. "But we better be getting bigger pay soon."

"It's good you said that." Bain told them. "Cause I have a new contact for you to meet."

"New contact?" Venom asked as he closed up his box of money.

"Yeah." Bain replied. "I should probably mention he's...uhh." Bain stopped for a second. "Kinda different."

"Different how?" Aces asked as he started to wonder about this new contact.

"Hello to you all." A Ukrainian voice came from the phone. "I need some favors from you, my new friends."

"Ahh, I see." Aces said after a minute.

"Now." The ukrainian said after a minute. "How would you like to pick up some money I left behind in stores?"

 **So that's the first chapter of** **Everyone Wants a PAYDAY.**

 **So read and reveiw I guess.**

 **Also I bumped this down to "T" as I feel it doesn't need an "M" rating.**

 **To be honest I'm not sure when the line is crossed, so if someone can just PM me that line. That'd be great.**


End file.
